The present invention relates to an assembly for supporting a drawbar of a towing vehicle.
It is known to provide a tractor drawbar support with vertical capscrews for limiting a drawbar from sliding from side-to-side under implement side-loads. However, such capscrews cannot completely prevent side-to-side sliding of a drawbar.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a tractor drawbar support which completely prevents side-to-side sliding of a drawbar.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention, wherein a vehicle drawbar support assembly for supporting a drawbar pivotally coupled to a frame of the vehicle includes a drawbar support attached to the frame. The support engages and supports an end of the drawbar. A pair of bushing members are mounted to the support on opposite sides of the drawbar. The bushing members can engage with the drawbar to limit sideways movement of the drawbar. Each bushing has a multiple-sided outer surface, and each bushing has a bore extending therethrough along a bore axis which is offset from a central axis of the bushing. Each bushing is rotatable about the bore axis so that different selected sides can engage with the drawbar. A pin couples each bushing to the support and is received by the bore of the respective bushing.